


Basic Cosmetology and Friendly Favors

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e12 Wedding Videography, F/F, Hair Brushing, Missing Scene, alternate title: 'bri exposes herself: the fic'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Britta helps Annie get ready for Garrett's wedding during the car ride there. Canon divergent/missing scene from Wedding Videography.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Basic Cosmetology and Friendly Favors

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is or how it happened but *throws it onto the internet anyway*
> 
> hope you enjoy!! <3

“How close are we?” Annie asked, peering up into the front seat where Jeff was stepping on the gas and Frankie was attempting to navigate.

“GPS says seven minutes,” Frankie replied. Jeff gripped the wheel tighter, sighing.

Annie let out a little squeak, frantically rummaging through her makeup bag to look for her eyeliner.

“Why do you ask?” Britta inquired, currently running a brush through her hair.

“I’m trying to get my hair and makeup done before we get there,” her friend said, holding up a mirror as she tried to drag the liner over her eyelid whenever they weren’t going over a bumpy patch of road.

“I can help with your hair if you want.”

Annie looked up and blinked. “You can?”

Britta laughed lightly. “Of course, as long as you don’t want anything too complicated.”

“Oh, no, no, I just need to brush it, maybe do something simple to keep it out of my face,” the brunette replied.

Britta nodded, finishing up her own hair and reaching over to help with Annie’s. “Wait, do you have your own brush that you’d like me to use?”

“No, yours is fine. I don’t feel like digging around for my own,” she said with a sigh, pulling out a blush compact.

“Okay, cool, cool,” Britta said. Gently, she sectioned off a piece of Annie’s hair and began brushing the ends, going back in once the section was entirely detangled and working her way up towards her scalp. It seemed as though she was slowing down as she went, dragging the brush down the entire strand at a snail’s pace. Annie stopped applying her blush for a moment, caught off guard by how tender Britta was being. 

“Is everything okay?” the blonde asked softly. 

Annie shook off whatever daze she had just been in and nodded. “Mhm,” she hummed, returning to her makeup bag in search of mascara, “it’s just been a while since someone else has brushed my hair.”

Britta nodded, sectioning off another strand and repeating her previous process. “It’s always nice, isn’t it?”

Annie tried to mask a slight shiver at the unexpected sensation of Britta’s nails scratching against her scalp. “Yeah, it is. I forgot how much I like people playing with my hair.” She felt herself blush at the admission, having not meant to say it out loud.

“Well, you should have told me that,” the blonde said with a small smile, “I like _playing_ with people’s hair.”

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind,” Annie said primly, recapping her mascara and tucking it away in her bag.

With her makeup done to her satisfaction, she could now focus all of her attention on Britta’s hair brushing. She turned her head so that her roommate could better get to the tangles in the back, appreciating how Britta took the time to comb through them with her fingers before going in with the brush. She tugged a little harder than she’d meant to on one knot, pulling Annie’s head back slightly and causing her to let out a surprised squeak.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she quickly apologized.

“No problem,” Annie said meekly.

“What are you guys doing back there?” Jeff asked, doing his best to turn around and see what was going on behind him.

“I’m doing Annie’s hair,” Britta said, running the brush over the nape of her neck. Once she was satisfied with the back, she prompted the brunette to turn towards her so that she could get to the left side of her hair. Annie looked down since they were now facing each other, close enough to feel each other’s breath on their faces. 

“Okay. Just sounded like you might be-” 

“Yup, gotcha. Nothing to worry about, Winger,” Britta replied, giving an over the top eye roll to Annie, who had moved her gaze back up to meet her friend’s bright blue eyes. She giggled at the gesture as Britta ran the brush through the last strand of her hair, the bristles grazing her ear and neck on the way through. 

“Thanks, Britta,” Annie said, tucking her hair behind her left ear as her friend drew back and moved to put her brush away. 

The blonde gave her a broad smile. “No problem. I’d be happy to help out any time,” she said.

“Hey, Annie, Britts, can you promise me something real quick?” Jeff said, turning around as he pulled into a parking space outside the wedding venue.

Britta tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Sure…?”

“Please don’t come out here to fuck in my car during the reception,” he said, almost begging.

Frankie masked a chuckle as Annie and Britta each gave over the top gasps of indignance.

“What makes you say that?!” Annie exclaimed.

Jeff shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe the fact that you gazed into each other’s eyes as Britta tenderly brushed your hair.”

Britta shook her head. “Oh, fuck off, Winger,” she grumbled.

He laughed as they all pushed out of the car, Britta circling around to come up next to Annie.

“You know, if you are so inclined…we don’t have to do it in Jeff’s car,” she said innocently.

Annie felt her face flush, momentarily stunned by Britta’s proposition. However, she quickly regained her composure and let her mouth draw itself up into a sly smile.

“I may be inclined. And I may have a certain spot in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below!! 
> 
> I've been having a little writer's block and much less time to write with the start of college and work, so I'll likely only be posting little things like this and my songfics whenever inspiration strikes for a while. big thanks to all of you who read and support my work, I promise that I will do what I can whenever I can!! hope you all are doing well, have a good night/day/whatever it is where you currently are!! <3
> 
> ~~also please don't call me out in the comments this totally isn't inspired by how touch starved I am and how I miss people playing with my hair I s2g don't mention it I~~


End file.
